


再见

by undertheriver



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertheriver/pseuds/undertheriver
Summary: *さようなら、全てのエヴァンゲリオン。别了，所有的evangelion
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 2





	再见

那天薰回答我的时候笑得很开心，我们在海边躺着，他让我忘了海岸上的礁石与堆起的骸骨。不太清楚具体的时间，我只记得太阳沉没入大海的画面。薰说我们好像在观看一场悲剧，死去的巨轮，鲜红的海是血。我看着，莫名生出了一种负罪感。  


“好平静的海面。”薰说。  


薰立起上身，沙子顺着他的后背，从衬衫的褶皱里滑下。我站起来，想了想说：“我还是去把它挖出来吧。”我走向插了一截树枝的沙地，刚挖不久就看到了耳机的线，我拉着线把它拽出来，我的随身听。可能知道我会想找回来，刚刚我并没有埋得很深。我按电源键开了机。“好像快没电了。”  


薰走过来，说他想要左边。我随便放了一首曲子，不知道该说什么，他也没有说话。  
我低下头，看到薰的鞋带散了，刚想开口，他却开始向大海走去，我只好跟上他。他走得很快，我总觉得自己要摔倒。  


沙子很软，我们的脚印一前一后。薰没有顾虑地向海里走去，他好像不在乎脚下是沙还是水。寂静的日落时分，这片血洗的海域好像存在于另一个密闭的空间。我觉得自己变得好模糊。父亲的声音，灌满LCL的插入栓，第三新东京没有尽头的白天，这些记忆在我脑海里一闪而过，又消失在海浪伏涌的声音中。  
我们的衣服都湿透了，海水的咸湿好像会永远留在衬衫里。我大喊，纤维一般织起的气流吸收了我的声音，薰没有回头。

一直到海水漫过我的脖颈，薰才停下，转向我。薰只露出了头颅。头颅。  
薰的头颅，就好像是漂浮在这片血海里。我这样想的一刹那间，就像是找回了什么丢失的记忆，窒息一般的哽咽让我说不出话。断头的天使雕像，秘密的碑。  
薰站在我的面前望着我。沉默。我们都试图从对方的眼睛里寻找出答案。混沌的天空下是薰清澈的眼睛，血红的眼睛，用一种我从未触摸过的慈悲审视着我。我们是在对峙，是在拖延，这一刻的时间要被我无限延长。不能再往下走了。我是在乞求，尽管我发不出任何声音。我的眼泪是否有流下来，流进这片红海，流进这块荒芜的坟地，我不知道。我们要都葬身于此。

我们的缄口不语持续了多久，一个世纪，从仙台坐火车到东京的时间，还是泡一碗海鲜杯面需要的不知道几分钟。在这段定格里，只有随身听里的提琴还在为我说不出的悲怆鸣响。你为什么一言不发。我胸腔里的声音撕心裂肺地大喊，我肋骨间响着回声，而薰理所当然地听不到。这一段曲折的曲子，割着我们之间绷紧的弦。薰还是笑着，像我们遇见时那样笑着，让我猜不透他在想着什么，在这首末亡的哀乐里想着什么。  
不知道是浸了水还是没电了的缘故，掺着杂音的曲子断了，我们之间的那根弦终于断了，海水涌上来，我想要去抓住薰的肩膀，却攥了一手浮光的泡沫。薰不见了，好像是溶解在了海水里，他那虚无的肢体，我抓不住的肩胛骨，消失在了这片还温热的血流里。  
我发愣了好久，把脸埋在湿热的双手里。我听见了。在刚刚提琴声停止的一刹那间，我听见了薰那句有着永别意味的别离话语。

再见。

\- 感谢阅读！


End file.
